


In The Dark

by jetstreamburningup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detective, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Student!Louis, detective!harry, harry is 24, harry is kinda creepy at first but Louis finds it endearing, harry knows his place as an old man, liam is low key a prick, louis is 18, louis is of the legal age of consent, older!harry, this is set in the US, ziam is there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetstreamburningup/pseuds/jetstreamburningup
Summary: That night on the roof, I can’t to the realization that Harry Styles is worse than any addiction I currently have...And that made me crave him even more.—-This is also on wattpad





	1. Prologue

I rolled over in my bed, checking the time on my phone before putting it back on my bedside table. 2:30am. Dad's home. That explains the yelling. 

They're fighting again. 

I sighed, reaching for my backpack and pulling out my new pack of cigarettes and my lighter. I stuck them in the pocket of my sweatpants before getting out of bed and climbing out of my window and onto the roof. Pulling out my cigs and lighter, I was quick to stick one between my teeth and light it up. 

I let my thoughts wander as I took the first drag. I began to think of school, my three closest friends— Niall, Liam, and Stan. I thought of my mom and how much I missed her. My step-mother and my dad and how they're fighting whenever they're in the same room...

I took another drag. 

"Don't you know those are bad for you?" a mysterious voiced called out. I looked over and spotted a guy standing on the neighboring balcony. He was leaning on the railing, a soft smile playing on his lips— teasing me with a dimple. If I believed in God I would have thanked her for allowing a hot guy to move next door to me as I ogled his shirtless body. 

Wanting to know how he would react I took a longer drag of the cigarette before responding to him. "Maybe that's why I'm indulging in them."

"Jesus Christ," he let out in a barely audible whisper, shaking his head and looking up at the stars. "What are you doing out here this late at night?"

"Just wanted to clear my head... what about you?"

"Honestly? The same— just without risking lung cancer."

"Low blow stranger."

"Harry."

"Hm?"

"My name," he explained, soft smile on his lips. "It's Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry... I'm Louis."

"Louis... well Louis. It's late, I had a long day moving and unpacking everything, so I'm going to hit the hay. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams," I teased, stubbing out my cigarette on the ash tray I kept up here. He smiled at me one last time before pushing off of the balcony railing and standing up straight. He turned to go back inside but I wasn't quite ready for him to leave yet. "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I uh... will I see you tomorrow? Like at school?"

"Not likely considering I'm 24 and I haven't been in a formal school setting in about 3 years now."

"You're 24?!"

"Yes. Now are you going to return the favor of letting me know your age or am I going to assume I've been flirting with a 15 year old this whole time."

"I look nothing like a 15 year old!" I argued, choosing to ignore the way my heart fluttered when he said he was flirting with me. "And I'm 18. Perfectly normal age for you to flirt with."

"Ah. But you're a senior in high school."

"I graduate in like two months!"

"Goodnight Louis."

"Whatever. Goodnight."

He winked at me, before entering his house and shutting the blinds behind him. I stayed out a little longer, wanting to smoke at least one more cigarette before heading back in. The nonexistent lord knows I need one more after that conversation.

—-

The next day at school I headed over to where my friends were gathered. Niall, Stan, and Liam were my best friends since 3rd grade. We've been there for each other for everything. It was rare for us to not be seen together, especially in between classes, and today was no different. 

"Hey guys," I greeted, wrapping my arms around Liam's shoulders. "What's new with you guys? I met the love of my fucking life and I've never been more grateful for turning 18 before graduation."

"Liam asked Zayn to prom," Stan answered, poking the boy I was wrapped around in the stomach. 

"I got the whole thing recorded," Niall added, pulling out his phone to show me his Instagram story. I smiled softly, watching Zayn blush like mad before throwing himself into Liam and nodding like crazy. "Can you believe that the two shyest guys are going to prom together? I don't think a single word is going to be spoken that night."

"Would you guys shut up," Liam groaned, shoving me off of him and adjusting his uniform. "Neither of you have dates yet so you aren't allowed to say anything."

"Liam you asked out the only other openly not-straight guy at this school. Unless one of these weenies ask me as a last resort, I'm pretty sure I'm not even going to prom." 

"What about Eleanor? I'm sure she would go with you," Stan suggested. 

"No," I whined, throwing my head back. "Even if I was into girls I would never go to prom with her."

"She's not that bad..." Liam defended her, considering the fact that he lives on her block so they used to hang out all the time as kids. They still talk but they aren't as close as they used to be. 

"Whatever. Enough about prom. I'm actually kind of offended that none of you want to hear about how I met the love of my life last night."

"The reason why we don't want to hear it is because there's a new one every other week," Niall chuckled, ruffling my hair. 

"Fuck off there is not."

My three friends didn't comment on that, when I knew they wanted to. I flipped them off when the warning bell went off and headed towards my first class. I don't care what they have to say about all of the guys I have crushed on. I at least have a chance with Harry because he said he was flirting with me first. 

—-

After a long day at school all I wanted to do was go home and have some alone time. Of course the second I saw my dad's car in the drive way I knew something was up. 

"I'm home!" I called out as I opened the door and headed inside. There was no immediate answer so I made my way upstairs to drop my stuff off and change out of my uniform into some sweats. I laid down on my bed when there was a knock at my door. "Come in!"

My dad opened the door and stood in the doorway. "Hey bud."

"Hey. Everything okay? You're home.... early."

"Lisa and I needed to talk... we're getting a divorce."

"Oh shit. Really?"

"Yeah... we just aren't happy together."

"You've been drinking more... is that because of—?"

"I don't want to pinpoint my problems onto her. Can we just leave it at 'we fell out of love?'"

"Just like you and mom?" I challenged, sitting up and raising a brow at my dad. 

"You know that the situation between me and your mother was different."

"You fucking left her when she was dying!"

"We didn't know about the cancer when we filed for divorce and you know that!"

"What a load of bullshit. We knew she's been sick for years."

My dad just rolled his eyes at me before leaving my room and shutting the door behind him. I made sure to lock it before laying back down on my bed, trying to blink the tears away before they fell. His drinking problem started around the same time mom got sick, and it's only gotten worse. I thought that being with Lisa made it stop... boy was I wrong. 

I zoned out, staring at a scuff mark on my wall until the sun went down. I sighed, sitting up and glancing over at my window. I noticed Harry was on his balcony again, but this time he had a deck chair that he was lounging on and a book, what I'm assuming to be his bedroom providing all the light that he needed. Getting up I propped open my window and stuck my torso outside. 

"What'cha reading?" I called out, causing the corner of his mouth to turn up as he kept his primary focus on his book. 

"Nothing you would be interested in," he replied, looking up over at me. "Everything okay? This might seem creepy but I couldn't help but notice that you seemed a little upset earlier."

"Oh it's nothing just... senior year of high school drama."

"Please keep reminding me that you're still a kid. It really helps my case."

"First of all; I'm 18. Secondly; did you actually mean it?"

Harry shut his book and placed it on the arm rest of his chair before turning to look at me. "If by 'it' you mean flirting with you... then yes; I did really mean it."

I smiled softly, looking down at my hands, before looking back up to him. "You just moved here?"

"Yeah; yesterday."

"Why?"

"Work."

"What do you do for work?"

He was silent for a moment... debating on whether or not he should tell me. And that made me want to know even more. "I think is best that you don't know... at least for now."

"Is it dangerous?" I asked, suddenly worried about the man in front of me. 

"It could be," Harry answered, pushing his hair back. "I just don't want to scare you off just yet."

"I promise you that nothing will scare me off."

He chuckled at that, looking up at the night sky and taking a deep breath. Without another word he picked up his book, stood up out of the lounge chair, and went back inside. I guess that was the end of the conversation for tonight, but the way that he said 'yet,' as if he was planning on talking to me again made me giddy with excitement. 

Crazy to think that just a few minutes ago I was pissed off at the world. And now I'm... giddy. 

Who the actual fuck is this Harry guy? And why do I want to get to know more about him?


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to preface this that Louis goes to a private school and that it’s set in the states.
> 
> TRigger Warning: minor Character Death

It's too bright. 

That's what I decided when I took the first step outside. I held back a groan and adjusted my tie as I made my way off of the porch and heading in the direction of school. It's days like today that I wished I had my own car.

"Louis!" Someone called out behind me. I turned and spotted Harry standing on his porch, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. "Do you want a ride?"

"My mommy told me not to get in cars with strangers," I teased, laughing when he put a hand to his chest, acting like I actually hurt him.

"After all that we've been through? A stranger."

"Shut up Curly and start the car."

He quirked an eyebrow up when the nickname slipped off of my tongue. Too late to take it back now. I followed him to a vintage  baby blue mustang, sliding in the passenger seat as he held the door open for me. He shut the door behind me and made his way around, shooting me a cheeky smile as he slid in next to me and started up the car.

It's been a week since our first encounter and we've been chatting every night since— this was actually the first time I've seen Harry in the daytime. Conversation began to flow easily between us, even though I could tell he was still hiding some things from me. 

"Why are you up so early?" I asked as he turned into my school's parking lot. 

"I'm always up around this time," he chuckled, pulling into a spot away from everyone else. "But the reason that I'm out of my house and being productive is because I officially start today."

"Oh yes. Your secret job that you don't want me to know about."

"I know I'm horrible... I just don't want you to freak out when I eventually tell you what I do."

"You're making it seem like you're some kind of sex worker."

Harry let out a loud laugh at that. "Trust me... if I was a sex worker you would know because I would not be ashamed of it."

"So you're still not going to tell me what you do."

"Correct."

"Jerk."

"I'll make it up to you... I'll pick you up after school and we can go get like... ice cream or something. What time do you get out?"

"Like... 3ish."

"Perfect. It's a date." 

My jaw dropped at how casual he was asking me out on a date, and his little smirk didn't hide the fact that he knew what he was doing. I shook my head at him, getting out of the car and flipping him off as I walked towards the campus. 

I can not believe him.

—-

When I told my friends about my upcoming date with Harry they all rolled their eyes at me. Something about not believing that he was real, saying that I was becoming one of those "my girlfriend that goes to a different school" guys. Whatever. I'll prove them wrong when Harry picks me up today. Zayn came over and joined us, greeting us all with a quiet hello, blushing furiously as Liam interlocked their fingers. 

"Have any of you guys seen Eleanor?" Zayn asked, but clearly directing his question to me. "We have a presentation in class today and last night she was supposed to send me her part of the project so that I could put it on the PowerPoint but I haven't gotten anything yet. And I went to wait for her at her locker but she hasn't shown up yet." 

"Is she answering her phone?" Niall asked, quickly pulling out his to call her. 

"Sophia and the Danielles tried and it went straight to voicemail."

"I'm sure everything is fine," Stan answered, trying to sound optimistic as always. "She's probably just at home sick, too tired to turn her phone on."

"Yeah... you're probably right. Let's just hope Matthews lets me skip the presentation today."

"And if he doesn't you'll do fine," Liam encouraged, pressing a kiss to his head. 

The warning bell rang and we all went into our separate directions. Stan and Niall headed for the second floor while Liam walked Zayn to his class. Instead of going to class myself, I went to Eleanor's locker, just to see if she was running late and if she was there right now grabbing her stuff and rushing to class. 

But there was no one. 

—-

After school Liam and Stan stood with me as I waited for Harry since they were the ones who denied his existence in the first place. I saw the baby blue mustang pull in and I turned to smirk at my two friends as it parked in front of us and the hottest guy in the world got out and walked over to us. 

 

"Hey," I greeted, smiling at him. 

"Hey yourself," he fired back, before turning towards my friends. "Harry Styles, nice to meet you guys." 

"Liam Payne."

"Stan."

"I hope you know that even though Louis is a consenting adult he is still in high school and this is frowned upon by some people and he seems to really like you so please don't fuck this up."

"Jesus Christ Liam... It's really nice to meet you Harry."

Harry chuckled as he shook their hands before turning towards me. "You weren't joking about how they would react." 

"Why would I joke?" I smiled, bumping Liam with my hip before heading for the passenger seat. "Now c'mon curly!"

Harry chuckled before climbing into the driver's side, giving my friends a curt wave goodbye before starting up the car. "So I know I said we could go get ice cream— or something— but I was thinking we could just... drive? For a bit?" 

"Thats's fine. It's a little too cold for ice cream anyways."

He smiled, reaching across the center console to grab my hand. And so far— because of that simple gesture— this is the best first date I have ever been on. 

—-

We've been driving around for an hour, not really with a destination in mind. We were enjoying each other's company and getting to know one another. He told me about his life back where he considers home. About his mom and his sister. I told him about my mom, and that my dad and my step-mom are having issues. He squeezed my hand tighter at that. 

Eventually we ended up at a Starbucks, both of us ordering a coffee, and sitting at one of the tables next to a window. It began to rain when Harry began to tell me about what life was like for him in high school. 

"I wanted to be a model," he confessed with a shrug. "There was something about expensive clothes and walking down runways that was so appealing to me."

"Well... what happened?"

"Just a bunch of assholes. It was high school, I was a fragile teen. I started to believe the words they told me." 

"And did that help you become what you are now? Which is what exactly?"

He chuckled, rolling his eyes at me. "C'mon. I think it's time for me to take you home."

"You're so lame. I hope you know that."

—-

Harry knows what he's doing, as he started to take the long way back to where we live. Almost as if he didn't want this date to end. His phone ringing had to ruin the moment. 

"Styles," he greeted, after answering the call (which made me have a minor panic attack because he did not have both hands on the wheel.) 

"Hey, we need you to come down to the lake," the person on the other line replied, voice sounding desperate.

"Shit... is it important?"

"Just get down here."

The call ended and Harry let out a deep sigh, before turning right instead of left. "I would drop you off if it wasn't out of the way... but it sounds like they need me as soon as possible."

"Who needs you?"

There was a thick uncomfortable silence before Harry answered. "Work."

I nodded, looking out of my window and watching the neighborhoods slowly disappear as we got closer to the lake. There were cop cars and an ambulance in the dirt parking lot, which caused me to have more questions than answers. Harry quickly pulled in and shut the car off before turning towards me. "I'll be right back, just please... stay in the car."

"Harry what the fuck is going on?"

"Just stay here."

Harry got out of the car and began walking towards the edge of the lake where most of the cops were. They were all looking at something, I just couldn't tell from my angle. 

"Stay in the fucking car my ass," I groaned, opening the car door and began approaching Harry and the police officers. I ignored everyone telling me I couldn't be here, ducking under the police tape and continued towards what look liked a crime scene. It was the dead body that had me stop in my tracks.

"Eleanor?" I gasped, causing Harry to whip his head towards me. 

"Louis?! fucking... what are you doing here? I told you to stay in the car," he groaned, grabbing an umbrella from one of the policemen and holding it over me. 

"Harry that's... that's Eleanor. Why is that Eleanor? What's going on? Is she dead? I saw her yesterday!"

"Wait... you know her?"

"Styles get that kid out of here!" Someone yelled from behind Harry. I didn't get a good look at them; all I was focused on was the cold lifeless body of one of my classmates. 

"I think I'm going to—" I started before throwing up right next to Harry's fancy shoes. Once my stomach was empty my legs gave in and I collapsed— thankfully avoiding my vomit. Someone was talking to me, but it was muffled—as if I was underwater. Two strong arms lifted me up and carried me back to Harry's car. They kept talking to me as they opened up the backseat and laid me down. I didn't know what they said so I just nodded in response. 

And then everything went black.


	3. 2

I woke up on my living room couch, the lights were off but I could hear hushed voices coming from the kitchen. I slowly got up and walked over to the dining room, poking my head just slightly around the corner to see who was talking. It was just my dad and Harry, with Harry facing me. 

"You're up," Harry commented, as he glanced up and made eye contact with me. 

"Is Eleanor really—" I got choked up on the last word, not wanting to say it out loud, not wanting what I saw to be real.

"Louis come sit down," my father sighed, pulling out the chair next to him. "We have a lot to talk about."

I nodded, quietly sitting down in the chair presented to me. Harry smiled softly before getting up and getting a glass of water and a cup of coffee. When he came back he placed the water in front of me and I just stared at it. "I'm a homicide detective," Harry explained, taking a sip out of his coffee. "The body was unidentified when we got there— she didn't have anything on her person when she died— so uh... thanks."

"Homicide?" I gasped, looking right up at Harry as he nodded. "Does that mean... was she murdered?"

"That's what I'm going to find out... There were no signs of self infliction, but I won't know for certain until I get the autopsy report. But Louis, you need to understand that my job is dangerous, I deal with criminals every single fucking day. The people I lock up have accomplices who are just as— if not more so fucked up and they painted a big red target on me. You need to understand that whatever we have can not exist outside of our homes."

"So that date—"

"Was one of the best fucking dates of my life, but that call yesterday meant that there is a killer on the loose. And until I lock them up we can't be anything more than just neighbors— at least in the public."

"And before you ask: I'm totally okay with Harry and you dating. You're 18, and he is a pretty stand up guy. But he does have a point... you never know what lengths these sickos will go to get revenge on Harry... we both want you safe," my dad explained with a sigh, putting a comforting hand on my arm. "Even though you and Eleanor weren't as close as you used to be—"

"We were never close," I interrupted, wanting the both of them to know where Eleanor and I stood "We tolerated each other sure... but she wasn't like... my best friend in the whole wide world. But that doesn't make this hurt less."

"Do you know anyone who would do this to her?" Harry asked, pulling a notepad and pen out of his back pocket. 

"I'm in high school, Harry. Everyone secretly hates each other... I can give you a list of her closest friends but I don't know how much that's going to help."

"If I'm going to solve this I'll need as much as you can give."

I proceeded to tell Harry everything I knew about Eleanor, which wasn't a lot but it gave him somewhere to start. Once I finished he got up and made his way over to me, pressing a kiss to my hair. "You are so strong," he whispered, squeezing my shoulder. "I promise I'm going to figure this out, but I'll need your help... I'll need you to be my eyes and ears at school, okay? I gave your dad my cell number, so please text me whenever something out of the ordinary happens."

I nodded, looking up at Harry and getting lost in his green eyes. He was going to solve this case. 

—-

"Alright Lou it's time to get going," my dad called from downstairs, and I rolled my eyes and I threw on a hoodie and grabbed my shoes. I made my way down to where my dad is, and he smiled at me and I tugged my shoes on. 

"And this is only until we get the killer behind bars, right?" I asked, shrugging my backpack on. 

"If by 'we' you mean 'Harry and the rest of the police department,' then yes. Now c'mon, don't wanna be late." 

I gave my dad a tight smile as we made our way to the car. Last night after Harry left we had our own talk. He started off by saying he approved of Harry, and just going over everything the two of them discussed. My dad would drop me off and pick me up on school days, and Harry will come over and spend the day with me while my dad works on Saturday. It wasn't the most ideal situation, but with a killer on the loose I'll take what I can get. 

It was a quiet drive to campus, as I zoned out. Every person we passed could be the one that killed Eleanor. Harry mentioned to my dad that as far as they can tell she was the only victim... but things can change in an instant. There's the possibility we have a serial killer among us. 

"If anything happens today, please call me or Harry," my dad whispered as he pulled up in front of the school. "We will be there as soon as possible to come and get you."

"Why couldn't I stay home," I sighed, looking over at him. "It's hard enough dealing with the death of a classmate... but Eleanor? Like yeah we weren't ever friends... but I've known her since kindergarten." 

"The best thing to do right now is to stick with routine."

I nodded, he had a point. I didn't agree with it... but he had a point. I got out of the car, ready to brave the day. 

—-

Liam is exactly how I expected him to be. I found my friends all huddled close around him as he sat on a bench with his head held in his hands and Zayn sitting next to him, a comforting hand on his back. 

"Liam," I whispered, and he instantly looked up at me as I held my arms out for a hug which I knew he needed. He was quick to accept the hug, almost knocking me over as he wrapped his arms around my neck and cried. I couldn't tell him it would be okay, I couldn't tell him that everything was fine. I couldn't comfort him because it wasn't. 

He just held onto me harder, letting out the anguish he was feeling. It fucking hurts when the strongest guy you know is breaking down in hysterics as you hold him in your arms. This shouldn't be happening.

—-

At some point in the day I figured the faculty had enough of our collectively somber mood and let us out before lunch. I sent a text to my dad to let him know as Niall and I went to our lockers.  

"What do you think happened?" Niall asked, leaning against his locker as I entered my combination. 

"To what?" I asked back, pulling my notebook out of my bag and placing it in my locker. 

"Eleanor."

"I don't know. I... I don't want to talk about it."

"Greg told me you were at the scene.... with the new detective."

"I... was."

I didn't even realize that Niall's brother was there with all the commotion going on that day. He's the lieutenant, and works pretty closely with the detectives and the force. "He was at our place late last night," Niall explained once I shut my locker. "He's cool, I can see why you're falling for him."

"I'm not... I mean... He's nice... and like really attractive."

"Get it Tommo!" 

"Shut up," I blushed as we made our way to the front parking lot of the school, and I spotted my dad's car waiting for me. We approached it and as soon as we were right by it the passenger window rolled down to reveal Harry in the driver's seat. 

"Is it weird for me and your dad to switch cars for the day?" he chuckled, and I couldn't help the grin on my face as I quickly hopped in the car. 

"As long as we don't find any dead bodies it's fine by me." 

"Have fun you two," Niall chuckled before going to his own car. I smiled at my friend before giving Harry my full attention. 

"So I take it we're going back home?" I asked propping my feet up on the dash as he pulled out of the parking lot

"We'll see... and put your feet down! That was the one and only rule your dad gave me."

I rolled my eyes at him but did what he asked me to do. "So why did you switch cars?" 

"I was coming home from the coroners when he was leaving for work and I didn't know when I would be able to hang out with you again just in case this case turns out to be something bigger than what we think it is." 

"The coroners?"

"I have the autopsy report... and I might have a lead."

"What?"

"The report says she was poisoned, but we can't figure out exactly when. But I do know that she was killed before it started to rain

"How do you know? What if she was killed during the rain?"

"Her back was dry— or at least dry by comparison— and the ground underneath her was wet. I can show you the pictures if you want."

"Pictures? Are you one of those people with the cork board and the red string?"

"Maybe."

"Oh my god Harry..."

He just gave me a crooked smile as he parked in front of my house. "C'mon, I spotted a Switch last night and I wanna play Mario Kart; I have dibs on Peach."

"What if I don't have Mario Kart?"

"The Switch has next to no multiplayer games. If you don't have Mario Kart you should at least have Smash Brothers or Mario Party. And don't try and be cute and tell me you don't have those either. I'm a  
Fucking detective Louis! You're a teenage boy with a good number of friends— the perfect amount for Mario Kart and Smash Brothers— And you also have a close relationship with your dad. There is absolutely no reason for you to not have either one of those games."

"Which game do you wanna play first?" I chuckled awkwardly at what Harry was able to figure out after knowing me for a little over a week and the short time he was at my house last night.

—-

"I'm home," my dad called out as he hung up his jacket on the coat rack by the door. "Harry please feel free to borrow my car whenever you want because I will gladly use yours everyday for the rest of my life."

Harry chuckled from where he was laying on my lap as we played Mario Kart. "I'll consider it," he said, sitting up and still managing to avoid the shell I threw at him. "Do you want in? I need to head to the station for a briefing with what we have so far now that we have the autopsy report." 

"I'll pass thanks.... And let us know if there is anything we can do to help."

"All I have to say for now is be careful. We don't know who did this or why they did it... Louis already let me know that Eleanor was well liked around campus so there is no reason to suspect the students. At least for now."

I felt a pit form in my stomach when Harry brought up the possibility of my classmates being the perpetrator. As if that wasn't running through my mind all day. The race ended, and I dropped the controller in my lap as I looked down at my feet.

"Is that really a possibility?" I asked quietly, leaning over and resting my head on Harry's shoulder. "I mean.... they're just high schoolers."

"That's what I want to believe too," Harry replied as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pressed his nose into my hair. "I have to go... I'll see you tonight?"

I nodded, turning my body slightly so that I could wrap my arms around his waist. The case of Eleanor Calder's murder would start the second Harry walked out that door, and for the first time in years... I prayed. I prayed to whoever was listening that Harry would be able to solve this case, and I prayed for peace for the Calder family. 

—-

I was probably on my fifth cigarette when Harry opened the door to his balcony. He smiled at me as I took a drag before stubbing it out in my ash tray. "Hey," he whispered, leaning against the railing. "Is everything okay?"

"What do you think," I mumbled, fingers itching to pull out my pack and light up another. "How the fuck are you so calm and collected?"

"I've been doing this for years... I was in Detroit before I transferred here... There was a new body everyday. Of course it was gang related so we didn't bother too much with investigations... but one time it got personal... from that case I earned the nickname Ice Man. God it was so stupid. It wasn't long after when I requested to transfer."

"Ice Man? What kind of nickname is that?"

"One they apparently give detectives who try not to think with their hearts during a case. It was really dumb because I was the most empathetic one in that entire station."

"That's not the only reason why you left... is it."

"No. It's not."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Thanks."

We sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's company. He gave me a soft smile, before going over to his deck chair and laying down in it. Even though he was still in what he wore today he looked like a Michelangelo sculpture. I already knew how toned he was, but the way that his shirt clung to his body had my heart racing. Slowly and carefully I stood up on the roof and made my way toward's the edge, his balcony was just close enough for me to jump, and I think Harry knew what I was plotting. 

"You better not," he chuckled, getting up once again to stand next to the railing. 

"Oh so it's my fault that you're so damn attractive and I just want you to wrap your arms around me!" I teased, sitting on the edge and giving him a pout. He rolled his eyes and held out his arms. 

"Jump. I promise I'll catch you."

I nodded, bringing my legs up underneath me to give myself some leverage and I launched off the roof and into his awaiting arms. Once I knew that I was safe I pressed my lips against his jaw, wanting nothing more than to actually kiss him.  He grazed his nose along my forehead as he went to press kisses along my temple and cheek. "I care about you... so much," he whispered, pulling away slightly. "It kind of scares me."

"Good," I whispered back, looking up at him. "Cause it scares me too."


End file.
